


Three's a Crowd

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-12
Updated: 1999-05-12
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Misunderstandings almost come beween Thatcher and Fraser. This story is a sequel toVictoria's Return.





	Three's a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Three's a Crowd

## Three's a Crowd

by Susan Treat

* * *

**THREE'S A CROWD**

By Susan Treat 

Author's note: This story takes place after "Victoria's Return" This is a fairy tale and not to be taken too seriously. I don't worry about details and whether such things could "really" happen. I just imagine that they do and enjoy the story. Feel free to send your (non-flame) comments to me. 

* * *

Things had been going well for a little over a month. Fraser and Meg were settling into a kind-of dating ritual. At the Consulate they were all professionalism. In the evenings they took long walks, went out to eat, all of the traditional date type stuff. They were growing very close but still they held back a little bit from making the full commitment. 

Friday afternoon had finally arrived. Fraser was feeling very unsettled. Things had been going well, almost too well he thought. 'When is the other shoe going to drop, I wonder?' Meg had been acting a little strange the last couple of days. Lunches out with no real explanation, strange appointments before dates, things like that. Nothing really bad, just unexplained things. 'I'm just being paranoid. Meg said she loves me. That's all I need to know.' He put the bad feelings out of his mind as he walked into her office to check on their plans for the weekend. It was unusual for them both to have the whole weekend off and they had been looking forward to it. 

"Hello, How are things going?" he asked. 

"Fine, Fraser. Just finishing up some paperwork." 

"What time should I pick you up tonight?" he continued. 

"Well, I've got some errands to do and I'm really not sure what time. How 'bout if I call you when I'm ready." she replied. 

The nagging questions came back to the front of his mind. He just couldn't shake the feeling that she was hiding something. 

"Fine, I'll be home all evening." was all he could say. 

"Great, I'll call you later." she said and seemed to indicate that things were settled. 

He left the consulate and went home. "I guess its just us this evening, Dief." He said to his wolf. Dief whined in agreement as they walked in the door. 

"Hello, Son." said Fraser, Sr. 

"Hello, Dad. How's it going?" 

"I'm dead son." 

"I know. What are you doing here?" 

"Just checking in. You look like someone took away your teddy bear, son." 

"I never had a teddy bear, Dad." 

"Well, I seem to remember a real bear cub you took care of for a while . . ." 

"What does this have to do with anything?" 

"She does love you, you know." 

"How would you know?" 

"Your mother used to look at me that way." 

"I don't think I want to have this conversation right now, Dad." 

"Fine, Son." 

* * *

Meg got in her car and drove to the diner. 'Fraser knows something's up. I've got to tell him soon or he'll be hurt.' she thought. 

Ray was waiting in the booth. "Hey, I'm so glad you came." 

"I almost didn't, Fraser's expecting me. You've got to tell him what's going on. I really don't understand the secrecy." 

"Guys just don't talk about personal stuff like this. He doesn't really want to know all about my love-life any more than I want to know all about his." 

"Well, I just hope this is all settled soon so we can let him in on it." 

"Me too. Now, will you go talk to her for me?" 

"I have, Ray. She says she just isn't sure. I mean you were married for a while and it didn't work out. What makes you think this time will be different?" 

"I'm older, more sure of what I want. I've lost a lot. I want a wife, kids, all that stuff. Besides, I still love her, maybe more now than ever." 

"TELL HER, not me!!! I want to help but after you spent that weekend together she isn't sure what she wants. You're going to have to convince her that things will work out. Show her." She reached out and squeezed his hand. 

"I know I know. I'll go tomorrow." 

"No, Ray, Go now. No more back and forth. Every afternoon this week I've talked to one of 

you. I can't stand it any more. Go talk to her now!" She stood up to leave. "I'm going home. Fraser's waiting for me to call. We've been looking forward to this weekend for a long time and I'm not going to let anything spoil it. I care for both you and Angie but I can't work things out for you. I've got my own relationship to worry about." 

"Ok, Ok, you convinced me. Thanks for your help." 

"Ray, I'm sorry. I really do care. Let me know what happens, ok?" 

"Ok." He said as he stood to leave. I'll see you later. Have fun with Fraser. 

"Don't worry, we will." 

* * *

Unbeknownst to them Fraser had been walking by the diner while they were talking. He hadn't meant to, but he couldn't help but stop to watch. 'Why are they together?' 'They aren't close.' Then he saw Meg reach out to touch his hand. He turned away and walked home as quickly as 

possible. Dief had to run to catch up since he had been chewing on the remnants of a candy bar he found on the sidewalk. 

'I can't believe it. Ray and Meg. I should have seen it. She's been hiding this all week. No wonder she didn't want to see me tonight.' He paced back-and-forth in his apartment. 'Well, I have to go tell her that its ok. If they want to be together I'll step aside and give them room. I won't stand in their way.' He left and hurried down the stairs. He started to go to her place but then realized she wouldn't be there. I'm sure they're together. I'll wait 'till tomorrow. He spent the entire evening walking the streets. 

* * *

The next day Ray showed up on Meg's door. Bang, bang, he beat on the door. Meg came to the door. "Fraser?" she asked hopefully. 

"No, its' me." Ray said. 

"Ray, what are you . . .?" she started to ask. 

"We did it. We got married. She said she still loves me so we went to a JP last night and did it!!" He grabbed her and hugged her spinning around. She laughed. 

Just at that moment Fraser came to the door. Seeing them hugging he said "Excuse me" and turned to leave. He ran down the stairs and out the door. 

"Fraser!!!" called Meg as Ray and she ran after him. 

As Fraser hurried down the sidewalk the door to the Riv opened and ???? jumped out. "Fraser! Hi!" She called as she grabbed him and hugged him. "I'm so happy!" She said. 

"What?" Fraser looked totally confused. 

"We got married! Didn't he tell you? See the ring" She said as she shoved her hand in his face. 

"We never got a chance." Ray said as he ran up with Meg following close behind. "I'm sorry we kept this a secret but I didn't want to tell you 'till things were all worked out." 

"Uh, Great! Congratulations, Best Wishes!" Fraser stammered. 

"Well, we gotta go. We're off on a honeymoon." Ray said. He hugged Fraser awkwardly and then hopped in the Riv. 

As they drove away Fraser turned to Meg. "I, uh . . ." He started, unsure of what to say. 

"Fraser, how could you think . . .?" She asked 

"I don't know. I saw you together yesterday at the diner holding hands and then today hugging. I just assumed . . ." 

"Well, now you know. I was only trying to help. I wanted to tell you but Ray was uncomfortable sharing things with you. I think he thought a woman's touch would help. I guess it did." 

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you." 

"Its ok. Come on inside. We can talk." 

"I don't need to talk. We've wasted too much time already. Marry me, Meg." 

"What did you say?" she stammered. 

"I said marry me! I love you, you love me. Lets make it legal." 

"Ok. I could never deny those beautiful blue eyes anything!" 

* * *

Fraser and Meg were married by a JP that very evening. Fraser wore Red Serge and so did Meg (since Fraser always said red suited her). They quickly had three baby dragons: Fraser Jr., Meg Thatcher-Fraser and, little Ray Fraser who had a fondness for anything by Armani (maybe he spent a little too much time with "Uncle Ray". The Vecchios and their children were frequent visitors in their home even when they moved back to Canada to take up positions in the northern territory. They all lived happily ever after. 

**THE END**

* * *


End file.
